Alexandra Sakura Walker ll
by YEMINKI
Summary: THE SEQUEL HAS ARRIVED! I do not own DGM.
1. Mixed Emotions, Lost Hope?

Disclaimer : I do not own D.Gray-Man. Tell them Allen.

"Hai, hai." Allen sighed, "Sa-chan does not own D.Gray-Man. If she did, I would probably be dead."

Me : Nah, I won't kill you. I love you too much.

Sequel to Alexandra Sakura Walker

Mixed Emotions

"Allen-kun, dead?" It had been a day since we found out that Allen died but I just couldn't get over it. The other Exorcists were discussing how to get to Edo while I sat at the bottom of the stairs, lost in my thoughts. Finally, Lavi couldn't take my mood any longer. "What's the matter with you?!" He shouted, "He was our friend too. He would have wanted us to continue. Not mope around. He was our friend…" A single tear slid down my cheek as I fought back the urge to shout at him. Lenalee, seeing the tear, shot Lavi a murderous look before coming over to comfort me. She gave up on Allen already. It was just a crush but not in my case. I could hold it in no longer. I shouted at Lavi just as he shouted at me but several times louder. "He was your friend! He was everyone's friend! But he was not MY friend! You wanna know why?! I liked him more than just a friend! Like is not the word. I loved him! Lavi, I loved him! And you expect me to recover?! Never…" I shook my head violently and stormed up the stairs to my cabin, tears streaming down my pale face. Everyone stood still, more shocked than anything. I rarely raised my voice. People knew me as the female version of Allen and they weren't used to me shouting. But I didn't care. It hurt inside. And there was a gaping hole in my heart where Allen used to be.

I heard a knock on the door. It was Lenalee. I unlocked the door and let her enter. My pillow was wet and my white-blond hair was straggly. "Are you okay?" Lenalee cooed, "Do you feel better now? I'll keep you company if you want." I smiled at her (it was hard not to) and shook my head lightly. She smiled back. "Okay, go and shower. Then come for dinner okay?" I gave her a nod and tried to say something but nothing came out of my mouth. I was puzzled. I tried again but still I had the same results. Lenalee was looking at me, confused. I pointed at my mouth and shook my hands. Lenalee understood. "You can't talk? I'll take you to Bookman after you shower. He should know the problem." After saying that, Lenalee left the room deep in thoughts.

I took a shower and it helped to cool me down a little. I was puzzled that I could not speak anymore. How could it have happened? I slipped on my Exorcist coat. The very one that Allen said I looked good in. My eyes watered a little but I fought back my tears. Right now, every little thing reminded me of Allen. When I reached the room where everyone was, everyone stared at me and it became quiet. Indicating that they had just been talking about me. I shrugged (stop complaining, Alex is moody today). Bookman and Lavi both rushed over to me. While Bookman was observing me, Lavi whispered "I'm sorry" and held me in his arms. It was just like what Allen did after he shouted at me when he found out about my background. I pushed Lavi away and wrote down on a piece of paper that was nearby, "I'm sorry. Allen did the same thing you just did before." Lavi smiled sympathetically. "It seems like her emotions and shock caused her to become temporarily mute. I'm afraid unless something that makes up for all this appears, she will be mute forever." Bookman declared. Miranda, Krory and Anita started murmuring. They were all thinking the same thing – "Unless some miracle happens and Allen is alive, this girl will never speak again."

Lost Hope – The Akuma

"Where's that Lavi?" Bookman growled. It seemed that Lavi had gone up to the deck to get some fresh air. Suddenly, Miranda gave a jolt. "Someone just entered Time Recovery," Miranda started, "We've got company." Just then, the ship swayed and loud noises were heard. Everyone rushed onto deck. Lavi was sprawled on the ground face-down with a Level 3 akuma staring down at him. "Argh, I can't cleanse him. What a bad time to become mute." I thought. "Mistress Shiro." The akuma acknowledged me. I nodded curtly (what else was I supposed to do?). At that moment, Miranda's recovery jumped into place. Lavi's injuries healed and in no time, he was back onto his feet. "Ōzuchi Kozuchi Man Man Man." His size-shifting hammer increased in size until it was roughly as big as the ship. "Hi ban : Gouka Kaijin" An envelope of fire encased the ship but the akuma was unscathed. I quickly scribbled something down on a paper, "Lavi's wasting his strength. Those attacks don't work on a Level 3 akuma." I showed the paper to Lenalee. She mouthed the words 'ok' and told Lavi what I said (or wrote). A voice was heard. "Heavenly Compass : North Crime" It was Bookman (also known as Gramps and panda to Lavi)! I shook my head once more, knowing that it was a useless attack. The akuma gave an insane smile and grabbed Bookman by his teeth and headed towards the sky. "Gramps!" Lavi exclaimed. "Ōzuchi Kozuchi Shin" His hammer started to extend. I dashed forward and held him back. I shook my head once again and there were tears in my eyes. Again I scribbled as fast as I could. "Sorry I shouted at you. I've already lost Allen, I don't want to lose you. Besides, if you go to far from the ship, Time Recovery won't work for you and your injuries will return." Even after reading this, Lavi pushed me away and went in pursuit for Bookman.

Once again I had a flashback of Allen. This time, I saw him pushing me away when I tried to stop him from confronting Road. I ran back to my room, hair flying. Lenalee walked in just moments later, asking me if everything was alright. I smiled. If not for Lenalee, I would be very lost. So I wrote down my feelings and the flashback I had. She stroked my arm after reading and said, "I miss him too. I'm not in love with him anymore but he was still my friend. I know you feel much more pain than I do but try to be strong. For everyone. For Allen." I hesitated for awhile before letting Lenalee pull me onto deck.

Lavi was back, his injuries prevented him from going too high but he had Bookman in his arms. Suddenly, something hit the ship. As my Innocence was presumed to be the Heart, I was not allowed to fight. Other than me, there was no one else that could fight the akuma. Krory could only fight close-combat and Miranda's Innocence was not a fighting type. Beside me, Lenalee walked up. "I'll fight the akuma." She announced. I shook my head vigorously and hung onto her. Being two years younger than her, she treated me like her little sister. I sobbed silently onto her uniform and kept on shaking my head. "No… Lavi is seriously injured, Allen is dead. If Lenalee goes too, I – I…" I shook myself from my thoughts. Lenalee pulled me gently away from her, "I have to go, you should understand. I'll be back. I promise. _Zettai daijobu da yo_." She smiled at me one last time before activating her Dark Boots and flying off into the night.

The Journey

Lenalee had been gone for quite some time and I moaned every time she got hit. Being connected to everyone, I could feel their pain. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as if my lungs were on fire. "Hang in there, Lena onee-sama." Just then, I felt a stab of pain on my left eye. It was a pain that could only mean that… Allen was alive! By that time, my body was bloodied and covered with bruises in the places Lenalee got injured. Suddenly, weird patterns appeared on my legs. I had no time to think about it. I scrawled down a note. "Felt Allen's pain, he's alive. At the Asian Branch. I'm going there to get help. Don't try to stop me." I quickly showed Lavi what I wrote and flew off with Winter Sokaro's wings before Lavi could say anything.

We weren't very far from China. Judging by the speed I was currently moving at, I would arrive there on about an hour. There were many times when I stopped, weak from all the pain. I faltered halfway through but I was determined to see Allen no matter what. As soon as I saw the bay, I sped up. Being connected since birth, I knew perfectly well where the Branch was located. I was numb from the wind and weak from the injuries and frost bites covered me from head to toe but I couldn't stop. I spotted the huge cave that led to the entrance not long after.

_Inside the Branch…_

"Barrier breach… Barrier breach…" An alarm sounded. Allen wondered who it was. His eye had stopped hurting by then. "Come on," Bak told him, "We got to get you out of here." Allen pressed a finger to his lips. Somehow, his instincts told him that it was not an akuma that was trying to enter. The alarm stopped. Whoever that wanted to get in was in. Ignoring Bak, Allen dashed towards the entrance. The first thing he saw was a body. Whose it was he did not know. Moving closer, a gasp escaped his throat. "Sakura!" He thought. Allen was the only person that called Alex 'Sakura' as he claimed it made her seem more feminine. He knelt over her body and wept. Hang on, her chest was moving. She was still alive! He rocked her gently in his arms, much like how she had once to him. Rou Fa was watching all this nearby with a look of jealousy on her face.

I opened my eyes and groaned. Bak was observing me. "So you're mute eh?" He said. The Order, having high technology, could keep up with the state of any Exorcist. I nodded. Just then, Allen walked in. "Allen-kun!" I exclaimed. I tried to say something else but nothing came out. Bak sighed, "It seems you aren't ready to talk yet. I guess you can only say Walker's name. Rou Fa, do some tests on her." Hearing the word 'test', my eyes widened. Seeing this, Allen laughed. "You haven't changed, have you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He nearly choked when he saw my murderous expression. I laughed silently until I could not breathe. I smiled when Rou Fa came to do the tests. She returned my smile with a cold glare. Again Allen laughed. "Rou Fa, be gentle on her. If she complains, I'll come for you." Rou Fa turned white. I scribbled away again. "Don't scare her like that you meanie." I showed it to him, smiling. My smile indicated that I was joking. Allen sighed. "You're mute but you still joke." I punched him. For a girl, my punches were really strong. Allen grabbed the arm I punched his eyes tearing. I laughed yet again. Then I got serious. I wrote down the current situation. "When I left, Lenalee was fighting a Level 3 akuma and Lavi was seriously injured before Time Recovery took effect. We've got to help Lena-chan." I looked at him pleadingly. After reading, Allen said, "There aren't anymore Exorcists available. And you saw Timcanpy's memory didn't you? My Innocence was destroyed." I was crestfallen. "Um… Can I take the test?" Rou Fa asked, raising an arm as if she was in school. Allen nodded. "Allen-kun?" I called just as he was about to leave. When he turned back to see what the matter was, I patted the side of my bed, asking him to stay. He smiled.

Halfway through the test, I shrieked in pain. "Is it Lenalee? Has something happened?" I nodded, my face scrunched up with pain. The pain was unbearable, as if every fibre in me was on fire. I closed my eyes and tried to wish the pain away but it was too much. "Sa-chan? Sa-chan? Stay with me. Stay with me…" Allen's voice faded away as the intensity of the pain increased. Everything went black.

"No… Allen-kun, don't leave me. NO!"(Authoresses Note : She is still mute. These are her thoughts.) I sat up on the bed. The pain had passed and Allen was holding tightly onto my hand. My face turned a delightful shade of magenta. "Sa-chan, you're awake." Allen let go of my hand. My hand tingled in the area where he had been holding it. I nodded. My head pounded and I tried to remember what had happened but all I could remember was… Darkness. "Are you really okay?" Allen asked, "You look very pale." I nodded. Rou Fa gasped as the patterns on my legs started glowing. I grabbed the paper nearest to me. "Lenalee-chan has pushed her Innocence to maximum." Allen looked alarmed after reading. I looked down on the bed sheets and a small puddle of tears started to form. "Lena-chan…" I sobbed. "You talked!" Allen exclaimed. I tried again. Nothing. "Never mind." Allen mumbled. Just then, he spotted the puddle. His expression softened. "Don't cry, we'll get through this together, kay? Onii-chan will be right here beside you." He lifted my head up with his hand and wiped my tears away with the other. "Smile." He said, "For me." The corners of my mouth lifted up slowly. "That's better." Allen sighed. Suddenly, a low gurgle was heard. I was starving. I turned to Allen with puppy-dog eyes. He shielded himself from my eyes. "Okay! I'll get the food don't look at me with the puppy-dog eye!" I smirked. "Allen-kun," I said and then flashed a smile to say thanks. Rou Fa did not seem very pleased at our actions and she was making no effort to hide her displeasure. Rikkei, noticing Rou Fa's facial expression, grunted. "Oh come on, you're jealous? Look at that girl she's just a kid." I scribbled away once again. Allen's eye scanned the paper. "Sa-chan says she's not a kid, she's 14. And I'm only 15. AND she can take care of herself just fine." Rikkei looked as if he was ready to eat his words in order to avoid the wrath of Allen Walker. He had seen Allen training with Fou before and he was not too keen to be a guinea pig.


	2. God's Clowns

Me : Allen, I'm gonna get some snacks, you want some?

Allen : Sure.

_One minute later..._

Me : runs into room Waaaah!! I miss you Allen-kun!!

Allen : Wha-?

SMOOCHIES

Allen : faints in pleasure

Me : Oops...

Kanda : What did you do to my _moyashi?_

Me : Yours? Allen... cheated on me... faints

Kanda : evil grin You're all mine now, _moyashi, _whether you like it or not. I admit I had to use some dirty tricks but it was worth it.

--

The New Exorcist

"Erm, guys? There's a new Exorcist. She's Mary-Sue." A pretty brunette girl with bubblegum pink highlights entered the room. Her eyes were the deepest green, deeper than Lavi's. Her hair extended until mid-waist. There was no denying it, this girl was perfect in every aspect. As she walked in, she winked flirtatiously at Allen, earning my glare. However, she was too caught up in herself to notice the petite little girl on the bed. Her attention was on Allen. Correction : MY Allen. I cleared my throat suggestively. "Shouldn't you introduce us to her, Bak-chan?" I showed Bak a piece of paper a-little-too-innocently. Bak sighed and muttered under his breath about calling him chan. "That boy with the white hair is Allen Walker, that girl on the bed is Alexandra Sakura Walker, that dude near the bed is Rikkei and the girl with the pigtails is Rou Fa. And, Allen and Alexandra have no relation." Bak said it all in one breath. Mary-Sue nodded slowly, not once taking her unblinking eyes off Allen Walker. I tugged at Allen's shirt. "Food?" I held up a notepad. He gave me a weird little smile before leaving.

_Mary-Sue's P.O.V_

From the very moment I sought my eyes on that Alexandra girl, I knew she was going to be my competition. Her white-blond hair was layered and scrunched in a side-swept ponytail. Her bangs were also swept sideways and covered most of her mesmerizing electric blue eyes that enhanced her high cheekbones. Her petite frame would make any straight guy want to protect her with his life. She was charming and genuinely nice. She was the type of person who'd make friends cause she wants to know them, not like me, who make friends to run to when I'm in trouble. I knew that Allen would make a perfect boyfriend but there was one person that stood in my way. Alexandra. Even though they weren't related in any way, he constantly fussed over her making sure that every little thing was 100 alright for her. "Her bed is too hard," he would complain, or "Her sheets aren't clean enough." I have to get rid of her. But, the problem was… How?

"So… What's your Innocence?" Mary-Sue asked once everyone was gone. "Crystal Innocence." I wrote. "Can't you speak?? And what does 'Crystal Innocence' do anyway?" Mary-Sue asked once more. I wrote as fast as I could. "No, I lost the ability to speak not long ago when we all thought Allen was dead. Right now, I can only say his name. Also, Crystal Innocence allows me to use any other exorcist's anti-akuma weapon. I can also materialize ectoplasm. What's yours?" After reading, Mary-Sue turned to me. "My Innocence is Angelic Light. It turns me into angel form. My wings are almost impossible to penetrate and I can cast spells." She stared at me for a while as I did not reply and she soon found out why. In a flash of light, she didn't see Alexandra Sakura Walker sitting on the bed anymore. Instead, in her place was an angel.

Once I was back in human form, Mary-Sue started attacking me verbally. "You think you're so hot just cause you can use other people's Innocence. Well, Allen's going to be mine and you're in my way. In case you didn't know, no one stands in May-Sue's way, shortie. Besides you're just a kid." She emphasised on the last word and flicked her eyes over me in disgust. Luckily for me and unluckily for Mary-Sue, Allen returned to the room and caught the last part of our conversation. "She's not short, she's as tall as you." Allen retorted, "Plus, she's 14. Only a year younger than me. How old are you?" "15" Mary-Sue whispered. Allen smirked knowingly. "Allen-kun" I said shaking my head. I pouted, crossed my arms and turned the other way, making sure that my displeasure in his actions was obvious. "Ok, ok. I'll apologise. Don't be mad at me." He pleaded. He turned to Mary-Sue. "I'm sorry for making you feel bad. Will you accept my apology?" Hearing this, a broad grin appeared on Mary-Sue's face and she said, "Of course I do. Shall we go and eat together?" She tried to hook her arms around Allen's but Allen pulled away. "Don't get any ideas, I did it to make up for not bringing Sakura-chan any food. Let the _three_ of us go to the cafeteria together." Mary-Sue glared at me but her gaze soon shifted to my legs which were covered in bruises and still had the weird pattern on them when I stood up. "What happened to you?" She mocked, "Did wittle Alexandwa get injured on her wittle mission?" She said in a mock-baby voice. My cheeks burnt and my vision became blurred as my eyes teared. Allen noticed it too and he said, "Let's go." And holding my hand in his, he pulled me out the door.

_Allen's P.O.V_

How dare that Mary-Sue insult Sa-chan. She doesn't even know her. Sa-chan is too nice for her own good. Even though I was only helping her get back at Mary-Sue for her, she made me apologise. My instincts tell me that that Mary-Sue is going to take advantage of her naïve personality to bully my dear little Sa-chan (Authoresses note : At this point, he only thinks of her as his little sister. Someone who he will protect with his own life. ). It makes me so mad to think that Sa-chan will be made use of. No. Mary-Sue won't get her hands on Sa-chan. Not if I could help it.

Mary-Sue stood still, dumfounded for a moment or two. But she recovered not long after and ran to catch up with Allen. When she finally caught up, it was not a happy reunion. "Entrance breach… Entrance breach…" the security alarm went off once more. The three of us ran to the entrance. A level 3 akuma was standing there. Mary-Sue stopped, a look of fright on her face. Bak pulled me back. "The Heart does not battle." He told me. No one stopped Allen. I shook my head, pointed at the akuma then pointed at myself, hoping that Bak would understand that the akuma won't hurt me. Bak pulled me behind a pillar and Mary-Sue followed suit. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Allen Walker. I was sent to kill you. Say goodbye," the akuma announced its arrival. A thread shot from the tip of his fingers and went through Allen. I knew exactly what it was. The thread would disintegrate Allen until he completely disappeared. "NO! Allen! Don't touch him!" I screamed and tore myself from Bak's grasp. Not a moment later, I was kneeling down beside Allen. "You talked, and tell Lavi his bunny toy is under my bed at HQ." He smiled. "No, no, no, don't say that like you're gonna die. You can tell him that yourself." I shook my head, splattering my tears all over the place. "Mistress Shiro, how do you do?" The akuma asked. "Don't talk to me," I said in a slow, controlled voice, trying to keep my cool, "You do not talk to me after you were sent to kill my friend." "Mistress? Shiro? I thought you were Alexandra." Bak inquired. Allen took my hand. "You don't have to tell them. Your past is your past. You can't change it." "I have to tell them." I said to myself. Looking up, I told Bak and Mary-Sue. "I named myself Alexandra Sakura Walker after being thrown out of my house due to my abilities. I am Shiro Ayako, The Noah of Hope." "She's a Noah! She's a Noah!" Mary-Sue got so hysterical upon seeing the crosses on my forehead that she had to be slapped across the face by Bak. "Haven't you heard about the Noah of Hope?" He hissed. Mary-Sue shook her head ruefully. "The Noah of Hope is very rare. Often in the female form, the job of the Noah of Hope is to spread hope across the world. The Noah of Hope is embodied in one who is both Noah and Exorcist. The Noah of hope is an ally yet at the same time an enemy thanks to its heritage. Also, the Noah of Hope only appears once or twice in a few centuries as thanks to it nature of protecting friends and family, it will often take the hit for either the Noahs or the Exorcists whichever comes first and dies. It is never allowed to fight in battle and taken away. This is why not many people have actually seen the Noah of hope in battle as it pains her deep inside to see both sides of her family fighting. Even though no one has seen it, the Noah of Hope is a brilliant fighter, often catching her opponent using the element of surprise. She is ashamed of the things various Noahs have done but she still loves and cares for them. The Exorcists form an alliance with her and maybe even become friends, so they will cease to attack her family when she's there on the battlefield. The Noahs too extend the same courtesy and never attack her friends in front of her. Thanks to the Noah's Hope, she is often the Earl's favourite and is usually related to the eldest Noah, Road Kamelot." "There isn't any time!" I screamed, "Bak, I can tell the whole world about my history. I can take the whispers. Just please! _Onegai… Onegai_ save Allen…" My tears fell onto the ground beside a fading Allen. "I thought I lost you back then." I whispered, "It was horrible without you. I finally found you again and I won't let you go. Not again. Not ever."

"Can't you not kill him? You can't kill my friend in front of me can you?" I pleaded with the akuma. "Sorry, Mistress Shiro. I'm here under the Earl of Millennium's orders." He replied with no expression whatsoever. "At least give us a head start to run from you. 5 minutes, that's all I'm asking for." I said. "Be my guest." The akuma shrugged. Rikkei grabbed Allen and ran. Bak and Mary-Sue followed. I tried to but since my legs were still weak, I only managed a few steps before collapsing. Fou came forward to help. She held out a hand, smiling. I took it, mouthing the words "Thank you.". We ran, and ran until we could run no more. Bak used the power his grandfather left behind and created a huge rock wall separating the akuma from us. The wall shook with impact as the akuma came after us. Fou stepped up, taking Allen's form. Allen understood what she was doing and called out, "No, you shouldn't go. Just let me go." I protested. "No, Allen you can't go. I'll go. I'll take Allen's form and go." "Don't be silly. Allen is the Destroyer of Time and you're the Heart. It's out of the question for you two to go." Bak said. Mary-Sue stood stock-still, her face as white as my hair. "Bye-bye, _minaa-san._" Fou said before stepping through the wall. I shook my head in disbelief as Allen fought with Rikkei. Rikkei could no longer fight Allen any longer and put him down. "Allen, you can't fight like that." Mary-Sue exclaimed, "Why not let Alexandra go instead?" Allen narrowed his eyes at her. "She can barely walk anymore and you want her to fight? You're pathetic. You're an Exorcist too aren't you? Why don't you fight?" Mary-Sue turned whiter still at his suggestion. "Allen, she's new. You can't expect her to take on a Level 3 akuma can you?" I asked. "God damn it! She's so mean to you but yet you're still so nice to her! You're too freaking naïve! You can't stand up for yourself can you?!" My lower lip quivered as I fought back the tears. It was no use. The tears started to roll down my already tear-streaked face. "She's mean to me maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to be mean to her. I just thought that maybe if I try to be nice, she would be nice too. And by calling me naïve and shouting at me aren't you being mean too?" I replied softly. Allen looked as if he would do anything in the world just to take back what he just said but what's done is done. You can't change it. "Sa-chan," He walked over to me, "You're right. I was mean. I was a bully. But, I never meant to make you cry. It just hurt me to see you in pain, to see you getting pushed around. I never meant anything when I called you naïve. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." He wiped away my tears and lifted my head, making my look at his face. His eyes, I noticed, were moist. I bit my lower lip and nodded.

Just then, Allen started to glow. "I see that Walker-san has gotten his fighting spirit back. All this after being forgiven by Ayako-san. Walker, Ayako-san is very important to you, isn't she?" Bak stated. "More than my own life. Now open the gate and let me through." Allen replied almost coldly. "Wait! If Allen-kun goes, so do I." I said. Allen opened his mouth to argue but the determination in my eyes told him that it was better not to argue with me and waste his strength. He took my hand. "Let's go."

_A while later…_

"They are taking way too long in there," Bak worried, creases appearing on his forehead, "Let's go and help them." What greeted them was a shock. The whole place was flooded and Fou lay half-submerged in a puddle. All there was to see of Allen was his hand sticking out of the water. Alex, was not doing any better. She was buried under collapsed ceiling not far from the wall, indicating that she had bounced off the wall, causing the weak ceiling to cave in on top of her. A bruised hand was sticking out of the rubble and a bit of her bloodied hand was seen

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Mary-Sue covered her eyes with her hands. If this was the way Exorcists ended up, she would rather not be one. As if he could read her mind, Rikkei spoke up. "Be strong, not all Exorcists end up like this you know, only the dumb ones who protect loved ones become like, well, this." Rikkei, who was quite fond of Mary-Sue placed what he hoped was a reassuring hand on her stiffened shoulder. "Go get a room, will ya?" Rou Fa always becomes cranky in times of distress. Mary-Sue flicked her eyes over the geeky-looking scientist. "Who are _you_, dork?" She emphasised on the 'you' in her snottiest voice yet. Although she was pretty freaked out by everything, a leopard doesn't change its spots and Mary-Sue was still as mean as mean could be. "Why do you care, fish breath? I ain't no lesbo so don't hook up with me. You might have the other girlie Exorcist out of your way but I'm determined to make Allen mine," Rou Fa retorted. Just then, the akuma reappeared. "Well, well, more humans to kill. Don't worry, Mistress Shiro isn't dead. She took the blow for her white-haired friend. He too isn't dead. _Yet._ Figured it might be more fun if I killed him later on." The akuma smiled, "Prepare to die. I'll take the pretty Exorcist first." A gasp escaped Mary-Sue's throat as the realization that she was first in line hit her hard. Just as the akuma lifted its finger to point at Mary-Sue, two dazzling white figures appeared. They circled round the akuma and cut off all its limbs but the akuma simply refused to die. The two figures seemed as if one was male and the other, female. Whatever that was seen of Allen and me (Note : Alex is semi-conscious.) glowed and in a blinding flash of light, we underwent a miraculous transformation. We turned back uninjured and the two white figures fell onto our backs so much like a warm, cosy coat, giving us a jester-like appearance. "I am the Crown Clown," Allen said. "I am the Heart Clown," I said. "We are God's Clowns," we announced in unison. We stepped towards the crippled akuma and each placed a talon on its head. "Pitiful akuma, may your soul be saved." And with that, the akuma was destroyed.


	3. The Unknown What does it have in store

Me : Allen, you cheated on me!

Allen : No, I didn't. Kanda... he liked me but I have no feelings for him. None whatsoever, I swear.

Me: wipes tears away Really? sniff

Allen : Of course. My heart will be with you always.

Me: Okay, mood suddenly changes then I'm gonna go to town with Lavi then. See ya!

Allen: L-Lavi?! I-I no! I won't allow it!

Lavi: Allen, don't spoil the fun. I'll bring her back in one piece I assure you.

Me: Yeah, don't worry. smooch

Allen: stops crying and smooches back

Lavi: Great, now they won't stop kissing. Oh well.

--

The Belated Reunion

"The others should be in Edo by now. You three will go there through the Ark," Bak told us. It had been a few days since Allen and I had became God's Clowns. I was healed completely apart from the patterns on my legs. Just as Allen, who was holding my hand (Note: Brotherly love. Keep your claws in), Mary-Sue and I stepped into the Ark, Rou Fa came rushing towards us. "Allen! Wait!" She yelled. I turned around to face her. "Yes?" I said through clenched teeth. She ignored me and turned to Allen. Allen, seeing that she ignored me, decided to ignore her too. Unabashed, Rou Fa just said, "Y-You left this at MY room." She held out a pack of cards, looking at me when she said the word 'my'. I looked at Allen. "Funny it ended up there," He said, "I believe I ignored and avoided you most of the time because of your cold attitude towards Sakura-chan." Hearing his words, Rou Fa stomped away in anger. "Funny girl, that one." He whispered. I chuckled as the three of us stepped into the Ark.

"Eh?!" Allen exclaimed as we entered the Ark. "What? You didn't expect it to be all dark and scary did you?" I mocked, "We Noahs have a life too you know." "I was just surprised." Allen mumbled, scratching his head. "Come on you guys," Mary-Sue interrupted, "We don't have all day you know." I smiled at her. "Let's go," I said. I pulled a confused Allen by the hand. It turned out that Mary-Sue was just mean because she was never taught to be nice. People used to be really mean to her. When she saw that I was still defending her when she was shouted at by Allen, she said that she felt emotions that she had never felt before. Shame and guilt. Allen was still a bit touchy with her but I jumped at the opportunity and I was now best friends with her. "Ahhhh…" We heard Lenalee's voice echo through the Ark. "Lenalee!" Allen gasped. Mary-Sue glanced at me. I simply shrugged. We suspected that Allen liked Lenalee, not me. "Allen-kun is so mean," Mary-Sue whispered to me, "Can't he see that you love him? It'll be his loss if he loses you." I looked down. "Let's go save Lenalee," I suggested. Allen nodded. We ran towards the source of her scream. There was some weird portal there. All three of us stepped through the portal.

"Good evening, Allen Walker," the Earl said. "Earl-tama, no 'good evening'?" I pouted. "Good evening, Shiro-pon." Everybody looked at me unbelievingly. "What? He is family you know." I debated. I scanned the surrounding. Lavi vs Tykki, Kanda vs Skin. Lenalee tortured by the Earl. "Earl-tama," I asked sweetly, "Please let her go. Please??" The Earl sighed. "Hai, hai. Oi Skin, Tykki-pon, time to go." "Bye bye! Tykki, tell Road I wanna play ok?" I waved. Tykki saluted. Allen carried an unconscious Lenalee to where the others were gathered. Everyone was looking at me weirdly again. "What? Road's fun." "Yeah, she loves her candles," Allen mumbled darkly. I giggled. The first time Allen met Road, he had been attacked by Road's candles. "Is Lenalee okay?" I asked, serious again. Lavi nodded. "She fainted the last time she crystallized too." He informed us. Allen placed Lenalee down. The others all went for walks and Mary-Sue and I stood in a corner while she ranted on about Allen's foolishness. "Stop it," I said, tearing up, "It hurts and I don't want to talk about it." Mary-Sue nodded understandingly. We looked at Allen. Lenalee's hand was stroking his bangs. She was awake. "Hey look, Lenalee's awake!" Mary-Sue hollered. She knew that they would not be intimate when others were around them. Everyone, including Mary-Sue, rushed to where Lenalee was. I stood there, hoping that no one would talk to me. At that moment, I feared that if I opened my mouth, tears would start falling from my eyes. I felt someone hug me from behind. "Don't tell me you still like that bastard." It was Lavi. "I don't want to see you get hurt by him." I shook my head. "Lavi, y-you like me?" He nestled his face in my neck. "Isn't it obvious?" I could not hold my tears in any longer. "Lavi, I-I,m sorr-" I was interrupted by Lavi before I said anything else. "Shh, I know you don't like me. I just want you to know that I like you and if Allen ever mistreats you, I'll be here for you." He told me. I smiled through my tears. "_Arigatou_, Lavi." I turned around and kissed him on the lips. He blushed. Before he could say anything, I spoke up. "Lavi, that was just to say thank you. I didn't mean anything else." Lavi's usual playful smile made its way to his lips again. "I know. But I will still treasure it." At that moment, Allen spotted Lavi's hands on my waist and he stomped towards us. "Allen?" I said. He walked past me and punched Lavi. "What the hell do you think you're doing to her?!" He hollered. "Look who's talking! If you can be intimate with Lenalee why can't I be with Alex-chan?!" Lavi hollered back. "Stop it!" I screamed. My scream echoed through deserted Edo. "Let's just move on, we're wasting time here." Allen tried to grab my arm as I walked away. "Don't touch me." I hissed as I pulled away from him.

We made our way across Edo slowly. Mary-Sue and I were directly behind Allen and Lenalee. Allen looked back a few times and tried to make eye contact with me but I was not looking at anything in particular. I was just staring point-blank into the distance. Mary-Sue glared at him every time he looked back and soon, he ignored me too. Just then, a level 3 akuma appeared in front of Allen. "Die, Exorcist," he cackled. "NO!" I exclaimed and thrust myself in front of Allen just as the akuma attacked. Unluckily for me, the attack was fatal. The akuma, seeing that he had attacked one of the most important Noahs, fleed in fright. "No, no, no. Sakura-chan, no." He sobbed on top of my limp body. "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." He said. My eyes faded as I said three last words to him. "I love you." I whispered before I succumbed to the darkness.

Lavi placed a hand on Allen's shoulder as his body shook with sobs. "No, no, no." He kept repeating again and again, unable to believe that Alex-chan was gone. Seeing her dead made him realize that he loved her. Before then, he had always thought that Lenalee was 'The One' but now, he wasn't so sure. He bowed his head down and blinked, causing a tear to fall directly onto where Alex-chan's heart was located. Her whole body started to glow and rose up into the air. Everyone watched in astonishment. Her coat swished as an invisible breeze whisked past her. When she landed, her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Allen-kun?" I said unsteadily. Before I could say anything else, Allen hugged me tightly. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He said to me, his voice was shaking too. When he finally let go, he gazed deeply into my eyes and said the words that made me a mess. "I love you." Allen whispered, nudging my nose with his. He cupped my face in his hands and tilted it so that I too was looking into his eyes. He pressed his warm lips against mine and made my heart all fluttery. His kiss was soft and gentle, putting me at ease. When we broke apart, he kissed my forehead before letting me go. "Allen-kun, do you really love me?" I asked. "I love you more than words can describe. Up till now, I had always thought that I liked Lenalee. I never guessed that the one in my heart would be you. When I thought you were gone, it felt as if my whole world had collapsed and that there would be no point in living without you anymore. Nothing else mattered to me except for the fact that you were dead. I could not help for cry for the angel that sacrificed herself for me." I blushed at his words and at being called an angel. "Allen-kun." I looked at Lavi. Allen followed my gaze. "Don't worry about me," Lavi said, "I'll still love you. As long as Allen mistreats you, I'll be there for you." I smiled. "_Arigatou_," I said softly. Allen half-glared-half-smirked, "I assure you, that's not gonna happen." Lavi smirked back. "It better not." At that moment, a dark pentacle appeared beneath where Lenalee was standing. She started to fall in slow-mo. "Lena-chan!" I exclaimed and ran to grab her hand. Allen and Mary-Sue ran forward to grab my hand but Allen got to it first so Mary-Sue ended up taking his hand. Lavi grabbed onto Mary-Sue, Krory grabbed onto Lavi, Chaoji grabbed onto Krory. While falling past Kanda, Chaoji grasped his arm and pulled him into the pentacle. I looked down while falling. We were back in the Ark. I materialised a cushion and threw it on the ground and pushed Lenalee towards the cushion. I landed on the hard ground. I looked up and to my horror, the five other people were about to land on me! I closed my eyes and expected to feel pain but it never came. I opened one eye and saw Allen. He was balancing himself using his hands, supporting everyone else's weight. Thanks to him, I was not squashed like a bug. "GET OFF ALLEN-KUN!!" I hollered. Everyone looked at my angry face and hopped off hastily. They knew from first-hand experience to listen to me when I'm mad. Suddenly, I felt something shift under my leg. I lifted my leg and it was Relo, the Pumpkin Umbrella! "Shiro-tama, you're heavy…" It told me. "Are. You. Calling. Me. Fat?" I asked in a dangerous tone. Suddenly, two claws were at its neck – mine and Allen's. "No, no!" Relo begged. Neither Allen nor I made any effort to remove our claws. "Were you the one that transported us here?" Allen asked. Relo smirked. Just then, the ground below us began to crumble. "Everybody, run!" Mary-Sue instructed. Everyone bolted from where they were. As the cloud of dust thickened and the confusion spread, I let go of Allen's hand which up till then I had been clutching on to tightly. The concrete pavement below me gave way and before I knew it, I was falling into an abyss of darkness.

"Sakura-chan!!" Allen screamed into the bottomless pit. He knew that since Lenalee's Dark Boots were unfit to use and Winters Sokaro was dead, there was no Innocence that I could use to fly. I fell in silence, terror gripping every part of my fragile frame but despite that, I was simply unable to open my mouth and scream. "ALLEN-KUN!!" I hollered when I finally found my voice. My voice echoed through the empty hole. "How long have I been falling?" I wondered. Just then, I fell onto a hard solid rock-like surface. I heard some cracks and pain shot through my entire body. My fingers dangled fish bait over the edge of the rock. I was so distracted, it took me a few moments to realize that the huge slab of rock I landed on was moving upwards towards the surface. When the rock finally stopped moving, I was already on the surface. "Sakura," Allen murmured as he held my trembling body in his arms. It was so warm here in his arms, I wished I could call out to him. But… My vision, it was becoming hazy and soon I felt myself losing consciousness.

"What's wrong with her?" Lavi asked over my semi-conscious body to Allen. The ground had already stopped shaking by then. "She's running a high fever. And there's something else, I know it. But what I don't know is, what 'it' is," Allen replied Lavi without removing his eyes from me. Mary-Sue placed a wrung-out wet cloth on my burning forehead. "Will Alex-sama be alright?" Chaoji asked nervously. Allen smiled. "Don't underestimate her. She's strong, that girl." Just then, Tykki appeared. He sighed. "Shiro-chan sick again?" He looked at Allen. "How bout we play a little game," he suggested, "This Ark will crumble in three hours fifty-nine minutes. I'm gonna give you this key. It unlocks various rooms in the Ark. Use it to reach the tallest venue where I'll be waiting for you." He tossed a key which Allen caught. Tykki wagged his finger. "Don't waste your time now, I'll come get Shiro-chan from you guys if you're stuck." And with that, Tykki disappeared into one of Road's door which was behind him. Lavi gave a sheepish grin. "Come on, you heard what he said. Let's do it." His words gave everyone a new perspective. Right now, they were all determined. Lifting me onto Allen's back, the seven (eight if you include Relo. I don't he's a little creep. Calling me fat.) of us set of into the unknown.


End file.
